


Awakening His Urges

by Snagrid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Crack, Funny, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snagrid/pseuds/Snagrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville had never been the most self-confident bloke, never having much luck with the ladies. But, now it was clear to Neville that it was not the ladies who he should have been pining over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening His Urges

“Turn to page 413,” Snape’s voice echoed through the damp dungeon classroom. Fingers shaking from fear, Neville quickly thumbed the brittle stain-covered pages, the multicolored marks reminding him of his past potions disasters. Sweat began to appear at the back of his neck as the heavy footsteps of his Professor passed through his aisle, glancing at the students with contempt. As he watched the trailing black robes swept over his feet, he suppressed a shudder. 

Quickly taking in the next brew from the textbook, Neville grabbed 3 fairy wings and began to grind them. All was well, when Neville suddenly began to feel a harsh breath at the back of his neck. Seizing up in panic, the hand adding powdered ginger root dropping far too much in and watched as the potion began to bubble unnaturally. 

“Neville you daft boy. Are you trying to be a blubbering idiot or are you naturally this inept? Leave it to you to bugger up a simple beautification potion!” Snape’s sultry voice was like a gunshot to Neville, his fear increasing tenfold as the professor suddenly took hold of his shirt collar. “Neville, I want you to understand your sheer irresponsibility. Drink the potion, boy,” was whispered angrily into his ear. 

“B-but Prof-Professor. Th-that isn't safe!” Neville cried out.

“Do you think I care, insolent boy? I want to teach you a lesson about wasting my ingredients!” The potions master’s voice boomed out, sending poor Neville into a fearful fit. Waving his wand to complete the potion, Neville grabbed the sides of the cauldron and lifted the goopy mess to his mouth. Slowly swallowing the ruined potion, Neville tried not to gag on the foul taste. As he finished, he began to feel his face become incredibly tingly.

Neville was in awe as he stroked his face, finding new planes that were not there before. Summoning a mirror, he glanced in it and gasped. Instead of turning beautiful like a proper beautification potion would have done to him, he looked interesting. Neville’s hair was now down to his chin and ginger, and his eyes were slightly larger and green. His cheekbones were defined and mature, the line of his jaw sharp enough to cut diamonds.

Snape wheeled back in surprise, quickly striding over and standing purposefully behind his desk. “See, class. This is what happens when you muck up intricate potions work. You become even more beau- disgusting than you already were. Class dismissed,” Snape’s insult trailing through the classroom and sticking to Neville like glue. “But you, Neville. Stay after class. I want you here till 6.”

Eyes wide with the effects of the potion and fear, Neville watched as all his fellow Gryffindors left the room, giving him sympathetic looks as they went off to their common rooms. “Come here, Neville,” Snape breathed when the classroom was emptied, watching the Gryffindor with curious dark eyes. In them, Neville could see his own soul glancing back at him, the dark curiosity bountiful and overflowing in his Professor’s eyes. With shaky steps, he traversed the cool flooring of the classroom.  
Coming to a halt at the edge of Severus’s desk, Neville clenched his toes, hands, and buttcheeks to ease the oncoming train of fear threatening to derail. “Pr- Professor… I'm sorry, sir I-” Hearing a gasp, Neville glanced into the potions Master’s eyes and saw them slightly closed.

“Neville… I like it when you call me sir… Do it again.” Neville’s hands unclenched, his jaw slack.

“Sir..” Snape moaned, his hips flexing up in his chair. Eyes glazed over, his long tongue licked his cracked lips, his saliva melting into the small crevices. Snape stood, his robes uncomfortably tight. 

“You see Neville, when you transformed into that exquisite creature I had no choice but to rush behind my desk to hide this,” gesturing to his large boner. “Your hair...your cheeks… your eyes. They just turn me on so much, Nevvie.” Neville gasped at the pet name,not knowing that his feared potions Professor was capable of such gentle words.

“Prof- sir, you really think I'm appealing?” Neville’s innocent question hung over the damp room. Before he could finish his breath, Snape moved around his desk and grabbed his thick shoulders.

“Neville… Of course I think you are appealing. Even before you took the potion I wanted to ravish you. The only way I could control my primal urges whenever I looked at you was to treat you like you were beneath me. Of course, now I would love even more to have you beneath me, Nevvie.” Hearing his Professor’s innuendo sent Neville’s heart into a frenzy, beating like the rhythms of Africa. Neville had never been the most self-confident bloke, never having much luck with the ladies. But, now it was clear to Neville that it was not the ladies who he should have been pining over.

Seeing the strong and imposing stature of the dark man in front of him made his body taut with anticipation, his asscheeks still clenched. Snape’s delectable adam’s apple bobbed up and down, Neville’s mouth watering at the thought of taking a big bite out of Severus. He wondered what he would taste like… Would it be of frog’s legs? Of a perfectly baked pumpkin pie precisely baked at 350 Fahrenheit for 45 minutes by his aging grandmother? Glancing at the creamy flesh, Neville knew that it would be much tastier. 

The feel of his rough palms marred from years of potions work against his covered shoulders was enough for Neville to begin sporting his own stiffie. “Oh, sir. Lower,” his breath cascaded along the potions Master’s ear, the boy’s soft breath looping inside and performing the waltz along his lobe. Slowly outlining his arms with powerful hands, Snape stopped as he reached Neville’s own and grabbed them firmly. He drew small circles on his sweaty palms with his thin, talented fingers.

“Neville… I love you.” These three simple words sent Neville's heart plummeting, and found himself falling head first into Alice’s rabbit hole. This had to be a dream, it just as to be, and Neville was just poor innocent Alice falling into Snape’s trap. He realized then that he did not care a single bit.

Catching his Professor off guard, Neville boldly took Snape’s lips in his. Sucking and kissing the warm flesh, feeling Severus respond in the most beautiful way. Snape quickly began reciprocating, his hands still intertwined in Neville’s. Gently pushing Neville back onto his desk, he raised a hand and stroked the beautiful strawberry locks that framed his loving face. 

Wrapping his legs around Snape’s waist, Neville felt his sinewy muscles through the thick teaching robes. Neville moaned into his mouth, wanting to touch those firm muscles but also wanting to savor the moment. “Sir… I want to see you. I want to see all of you. Will you teach me about your body, sir?” Neville questioned erotically, gently petting the hook of Snape’s nose.

“Oh, yes Nevvie. I’ll teach you all about what my body can do to you, and i’ll give you a full-blown demonstration.” Neville had always loved demonstrations, often becoming bored of watching Charms Powerpoints and shit. Looking into Snape’s black eyes, he knew that this would be better than any normal demonstration. Watching as those pale fingers undid the buttons on his aristocratic robes and fascinated as the black fabric dropped.

“Sir, you’re beautiful. I- I’m in awe. Those thighs… those knees… those nipples. Simply delectable,” Neville rasped, unable to avert his eyes. Snape’s pale skin filled with pink flush, the glow only further bringing out his beauty.

“Oh, Nevvie. You really think so? I thought that you and your friends considered me to be an ugly ass dungeon bat.”

“Clearly, we were wrong. You are the sexiest thing I have ever laid eyes on sir.”

“You really do know just what to say to turn me on, little Gryffinwhore,” Snape’s pupils dilating at the praise he received from his student. With a quick flick of his wand, Neville was naked on his desk. If Snape had not known any better, he would have thought that he had been hit by an Expelliarmus because the view of Neville’s willing young body caused the aging man to drop his wand. However, the wand further south did not fall at all, and only seemed to get more prominent.

“You know, Neville. I am an expert at handling my wand. Are you ready?” Severus’s commanding voice echoed through the cold classroom. With a flourish of his hands, his briefs were on the floor and his luxurious pepperoni stick stood tall and proud. Enjoying the widening of Neville’s eyes, Snape began to tweak the younger’s nipples roughly.

Holding eye contact with his previous Boggart, Neville stroked Snape’s hair, enjoying the wet grease that it left behind. Lubing up his hands with the oils, he dropped his hands to Snape’s considerable donger. His hands slid easily along his masculine mushroom, enjoying the soft moans that his professor was making.

“Turn around, boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Nothing more needed to be said as Neville was then taken none too gently by the potions Master. All he could feel was sinful pleasure as Snape cast a pain charm on him so that he could only feel the sensations of his desire. Severus’s thin fingers went to clutch at his no longer clenched asscheeks, the pressure leaving slight red marks in their wake.

It was like nothing the two men had ever felt before, the desperation and taboo of it all making it even sweeter. Sniffing the sweet hair of Neville’s, Snape savored it like the last sip of firewhisky as he plunged even deeper into the beautiful day that was Neville Longbottom. The escalation of the boy’s moans prodded Snape to pick up his pace even more, making sure that even when they were no longer together he would still feel the remains of their turbulent pleasure. 

Cataclysm.

His dick was a nuclear bomb exploding inside Neville, the force of his climax pushing Neville further into his desk. Experiencing the ecstatic bliss as well, Neville let out a shrill shriek that made a shiver go up Snape’s spine.

“Sir… that was amazing! Oh, please tell me we can do this again, I don’t want to go back to being lonely again.”

“Nevvie, I won’t ever leave you alone. I love you, you know that. Besides, your friends aren't expecting you till 6 and it’s only 3:45. I’ve got enough energy for many more rounds, baby. Prepare yourself,” Snape whispered in Neville’s ear, the latter grinning from ear to ear. This was sure to be an exhausting but heavenly afternoon with an equally exhausting and heavenly man. As Snape drew his arms around the pudgy boy, Neville leaned into the haven that was his potions Professor’s arms.

“Severus Snape, I love you too.”


End file.
